Every Breath I Take
by writingdawn
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots about Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray.
1. Lost

**Hey, guys! This is a series of unrelated Jara one-shots; I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'hoAMR', my fellow Filipino and Jara shipper. :) xx**

* * *

"This doesn't look like Liverpool," Mara stated nervously, clinging to Jerome's arm. They just got back from John Clarke's place for a visit. They've been so absorbed in talking in the cab they forgot to tell the driver where to stop, and the driver had no idea where Anubis House was. Jerome nodded in acknowledgement. The place seemed so unfamiliar and dark; they've never been to this part of England before. Mara felt her heart beat fast, causing her to tighten her grip on Jerome's arm.

"Hey, no need to worry, we'll find our way home soon." he promised, tilting her head up and kissing her lips. Even though she was almost seventeen, she had a hard time fighting back tears; but she succeeded.

The place lacked street lights, but it was okay, because the cars' lights seemed to be enough to light up a part of the street.

"Let's ask for directions," he suggested, pointing at a man in his early twenties, whom they approached. Jerome opened his mouth to speak, but the man hastily darted down the road without saying a single word. Others did the same. They can't see a cab anywhere; even after walking a few blocks.

"I'll try calling Trudy," Mara told him, taking her phone. She frowned as she looked at the screen. "No signal reception here," she sighed, hugging herself.

"We'll find our way home soon," he assured her, but he was less sure about it this time. He repeated the words to himself, not sure whether it's true or not. Mara is depending on him, and he has to think of a way to get home soon.

Mara wrapped her arms around Jerome tight, her legs were shaking and knowing Jerome was with her made her feel so much better. Jerome felt her trembling, and he looked down at her with an assuring smile. Mara suddenly blinked at the sense of water in her eyes. She looked up at the sky. It was raining. Jerome sighed.

"We need to get home fast," he mutters, hastily taking his jacket off, draping it on Mara's head and putting his hand on her head to make sure the jacket won't fall off.

"Than-" Mara was interrupted by her phone, which she hastily answered. "Hello - Trudy!" she squealed with glee. "Yes, well we're not certain about where we are, but it seems to me, we're in Sun Street (**I just made that up. Corny,** **_right?)_**_ - okay, _thank you."

She looked at Jerome happily. "She's on her way." She looked up to see clouds gathering above them, and sighed. "Oh, I hope Trudy gets here soon,"

Jerome laughed. "Oh, Jaffray," he kisses her head. "live for a moment, and don't mind the rain much." said rain continued to grow stronger until they were both soaking wet. Jerome removed the cover on Mara's head, as if it did anything. Mara tried to glare at him, but she couldn't help but smile. She _was _enjoying this, despite the one-hundred percent possibility that they could both get sick tomorrow.

Mara's hair was all over her face, and Jerome's were draping down, below his forehead.

They both simply looked into each other's eyes, smiling lovingly._  
_It's as if they were both wondering who would start the kiss - who would give in - it's like a contest. It's as if they were just waiting for each other; probably nothing - and they both knew it. Jerome smirked and rolled his eyes, finally gripping Mara's waist and pulling her closer to him, connecting their lips. Mara rested her hands on his shoulders and his hands stayed firm on her waist. Jerome felt Mara smile into the kiss, which tempted him to deepen the kiss, and he did so.

"Goodness me, please get out of the rain and get in!" the two pulled away to see a cab right in front of them, Trudy in the front seat. She handed them a towel, which they used to dry themselves inside.

"You better be grateful that Victor is out, if he wasn't, he would be going mad right now," she noted, looking at the two if they were still 'there', as they were quiet for so long.

The two only nodded, staring into each other's eyes again, smiling wickedly.


	2. A Trip To The Beach

**A new chapter! A _bit _of AU. Hope you like it! On to the story... xx  
**

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Jerome?" Mara sighed, letting her boyfriend pull her out their apartment.

"I told you, Jaffray, we're going to the beach," he smiled, motioning to the beach towel on her shoulder. He led her to his pick-up truck and soon they were off.

...

Jerome tightened the grip of his steering wheel as he gazed at Mara lovingly, who busied herself with taking pictures of the scenery.

"Hey, Jaffray," Jerome called, and Mara put her camera down. "there it is, down there," Jerome motioned to a massively amazing seashore, not much people, and a few boats docked, right there, out his window. Mara squealed quietly, leaning over to Jerome's window.

"Jerome, it's beautiful!" she gasped, shaking her head. Jerome chuckled.

"Don't you worry, my darling, we're almost there," he smirked.

* * *

Mara sat on the mat with Jerome, looking insecurely at her outfit now and then, feeling too exposed. She didn't mind Jerome much, and there weren't many people, but she still wanted to feel comfortable - covered.

Soon enough she was with her camera again, taking shots now and then. Jerome rolled his eyes, snatching it from her.

"Come on, Jaffray," Jerome pulled her to his side, his arm firm but relaxed on her waist.

"What?" Mara laughed loudly, trying to snatch the camera from him but failed.

Jerome shrugged. "I wanna do stuff with you,"

"Like what, Jerome?" Jerome paused for a while, then a smile formed.

"Follow me," he chuckled, pulling Mara up and into the water.

"I might know how to swim, but that doesn't mean I want to," she shuddered, clutching Jerome's shoulder tightly.

"Well, that's sort of one of the main reasons why people actually go here, Jaffray." He walked deeper and deeper, fighting the force of the waves, eventually putting one of his hands under Mara's thighs, the other on her back, and hitched her up. "Besides, it'll be fun." he smiled.

"I wouldn't call it hydrophobic, but..." Mara whispered, her grip tightening as she felt the cold water touch her bare skin. Jerome stopped walking when the water was just above his waist.

"Okay, I'm putting you down," Mara shuddered visibly. "Hey, don't worry, it isn't that deep," he assured her, slowly putting her down. Mara winced lightly as the water reached her shoulders, but relaxed as she discovered she can reach it. Her hands were sweaty, but of course neither could tell. Both hands were firm on Jerome's shoulders, afraid to let go. Jerome's arms were anchored around her waist, pulling her closer by the second. She tilted her head upwards, until her lips were just a few centimeters away from Jerome's. He tilted his head downward until their noses were touching, his breath cold against her warm skin. Both immediately closed the tiny space between them, and Mara relaxed slightly, for her body was stiff because of fear. The feeling of his wet hair in her fingertips comforted her, and she memorized him completely; the way he kissed her, the way his heart rate goes higher when they hug, the way he holds her hand, the way he acts around her, and the way he tells her he loves her so much. She wrapped her arms around his neck, putting one leg around his waist without breaking the kiss. She then hitched herself up; Jerome was taken aback a little when she did, but continued anyway.

They were soon forced to break the kiss due to lack of breath, blushing as they realized the few people around them were glaring for a while now. Mara buried her face on the crook of his neck, breathing heavily.

...

Mara was on their mat again, Jerome sent off for an umbrella because it was hot. She offered to help but he forced her to sit and stay. She _was _able to keep herself entertained while he was gone, all the waves, the sky, the birds - she was able to enjoy these things even more when she knew Jerome was here with her. She smiled as Jerome came with the umbrella, which was set up in no time.

"Thanks for taking me here, Jerome, it's so breathtakingly beautiful here," she whispered.

"That's nothing, dear," he smiled. "and I don't need to see a beautiful sight every day when I have you around, living with me," he teased, and Mara nudged him playfully in the arm.

"I love you."

* * *

**Sorry, I didn't know how to end it. This came up randomly, and it's just common. **

**AND if you have any ideas coming up, can you guys PM me or include them in your reviews? You guys (especially the Jara fic writers) are good at ideas, and I'd love to hear them. Thanks :)**

**Please Review!**

**Take Care! xx**


	3. Worth Living For

**Hope you like it! Enjoy. xx**

* * *

_I'm fine._

"Jaffray, you haven't talked to anyone since... well, forever," Jerome states, sitting on Mara's bed.

"I'm fine, Jerome," she smiles. "You know me, quiet, shy,"

"beautiful," Jerome adds, smirking at Mara's red face. He pulls Mara down to her bed where she immediately hugs her legs, fighting back tears. Jerome pulls her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Quiet, that excuse will do for now," he nodded. "Shy, I know you're shy," he smiles. "Beautiful? No question. You're breathtakingly-"

"Jerome," Mara frowns.

"What?" he chuckles, kissing her head. "You're beautiful, Jaffray, trust me." he assures her.

* * *

_I'm just tired._

"Jaffray?" Jerome calls softly, peeking into Mara's door. "You haven't passed a single project this week, and it's making Mr Sweet is worried," he frowns, handing her a set of books. "Now, how about revising for that Chemistry test?"

"I'm sorry if I worried you," she shrugs. "I'm just tired, Jerome, of all that studying."

"It's alright, you do look like you need to rest," he nods, resting her head on her pillow and pulling her covers over her. He kneels on the floor beside her and kisses her temples.

"Rest, Jaffray," he smiles softly. Mara nods.

"Jerome?" Mara called when Jerome was about to leave.

"Yes, Beansybop?" he turns and smiled.

"Can you stay here, with me?" she pleads, and he nods. He rested his head on the pillow, stroking Mara's hair.

"Why do you love me, Jerome?" Mara whispers, looking up at him. Although he knew that she was aware of his love for her, it was hard to answer this question, but the answer is already in your head.

"For countless reasons, Mara. So many that they're uncountable, like the stars," he smiled, as if talking to a child. Mara loved it when he compared his love for her to many beautiful things, and it kept her strong. It kept her from closing the distance between herself, and death.

* * *

_I already ate._

Mara woke up to see that Jerome disappeared. She lay there on her bed for a while, pulling her long sleeves up and looking at her scars.

"Jaffray," she put the sleeves down hastily as Jerome walked in.

"Jerome," she smiled, sitting up.

"I saw you're getting thin, so here. I'm getting worried, Mara," Mara felt guilt build up in her.

"Thank you, Jerome, for all this," she nods, "but I already ate."

Jerome looks at her, then nods, setting the food aside. But Mara felt pain on her stomach. She hasn't eaten for weeks.

* * *

_I'm just cold._

"Jaffray, why are you packing _sweaters, _when we're going to the beach?" Jerome asks, looking at Mara's bag.

"I get cold at times, and you don't know how often that is," she smiles, closing her bag.

"You don't have to pack sweaters when you have me to keep you warm all the time," he teases, snaking his arms around her waist. Mara fake-laughed, just to assure Jerome that she's 'okay'.

* * *

_I'm better, I promise. I'm okay._

"Mara, come on, take a picture with us!" Amber squeals, and Mara shook her head shyly. Jerome looked at Mara sympathetically, and left the group to be with Mara.

"Jaffray, just tell me what's going on. I'm worried, and I can't take it, seeing you like this. Tell me, and I'll help you," he demands, squeezing her wrist. Feeling the pressure of his grasp on her wrist and how it hurt because of her scars, she jerked her hand away.

"I'm better now, I promise." she assures, but he looked at her questioningly. Mara sighed, pulling her sleeves all the way to her shoulder, revealing her red scars, some still fresh. Jerome widened his eyes.

"Mara, why didn't you just tell me? I can help, Mara, I could've stopped you! Why are you doing this?"

"I'm tired of insults, Jerome! Nerdy, geeky, fat, ugly, boring, chubby, it all made me want to die! People say I'm too bad and ugly for you. Everyone has said those things, except from you, even Amber!" she sobbed, and Jerome bit his lip.

"you're nothing like that, Jaffray. Nerdy, no, smart. Geeky, you're not. Fat, no, you're just right. Ugly? Don't get me started; you're gorgeous. Chubby, yes, not fat, but it's cute." he tilted her chin up. "Love yourself like you loved me when I was a mess," he smiles. "I don't tell you these things, Mara."

"That's the reason I'm still here, Jerome," she chokes out, burying her face shamefully in his chest. Jerome liked the thought of this, but there was something in him that was wondering, _why would people say she's all that_?

"Take my word for it, darling, you're nothing like that." He smiles, kissing her softly. "Now, come on, let's clean those scars, it'll make you feel better."

...

"Thank you, Jerome, for being there for me," Mara sighs contently as they sit on the swing. Jerome smiles, pulling her head closer to his shoulder, and Mara wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Be strong, darling, don't let anyone make you feel out of place," he cups her cheeks with both hands and kissed her; he attempted to pull away but Mara deepened the kiss, causing the swing to move back and forth.

_Love is worth living for._

* * *

**I know, it's a weird story. Please let me know what you think! Review! :)  
**

**Rachel, thank you for the prompt! I just posted this first because I had to let it out. Again, thank you. I'll use it :) **

**Take Care! xx**


End file.
